Volestar's Beginning
by Cyber Orteck
Summary: Book three of my fouroligy. Join Volekit in Windclan and watch him make it to the top by helping to save the clans
1. Chapter 1

WindClan:

Leader:

Moorstar- light gray tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Littleleaf- small she-cat with leaf green eyes

Medicine cat:

Rabbitfur- white she-cat with blue eyes and fluffy fur

Warriors:

Rainjaw- gray tom with navy blue eyes

Swiftwind- sleek brown tom with blue eyes

Birdclaw- light gray she-cat with green eyes

Robinwing- tawny brown she-cat

Gorgeleap- oddly large black and orange tom purple eyes former kittypet

Apprentices:

Greenpaw- mud brown tom with grass green eyes

Dappledpaw- dappled she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Grasslake- mud brown she-cat with green eyes(mother of Loinkit and Bushkit)

Willowfern- brown tabby she-cat with gray stripes and blue eyes(mother of Volekit)

Kits:

Loinkit- red tom with green eyes

Volekit- brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Bushkit- brown tom with green eyes

Elders:

Eagleheart- white tom with no tail and blind eyes

ShadowClan:

Leader: Tornstar- black she-cat with an torn tail with the softest green eyes

Deputy: Yellowflower- light grey tom with shocking yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Owlclaw- moldy brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Apprentice, Mousepaw

Warriors:

Fireclaw- russet she-cat with coal black eyes

Heatjaw- white tom with a red muzzle

Apprentice, Ratpaw

Nightflight- black she-cat with dark blue eyes

Owlpelt- matted brown she-cat

Redfoot- black tom with a red foot

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Nofur- a pink tom with no fur and brown eyes

Leafreed- scrawny tom with brown/green eyes

Apprentices:

Pinepaw- fiery red she-cat with amber eyes

Ratpaw- light gray tom with green eyes

Mousepaw- black tom with gray eyes

Queens:

Ratclaw- dark grey she-cat with pale brown eyes(mother of Ratkit and Owlkit)

Nightfur- jet black she-cat with yellow eyes(mother of Badgerkit and Barkkit)

Kits:

Badgerkit- black and white tom with yellow eyes

Ratkit- gray tom with yellow eyes

Owlkit- light brown tom with blue eyes

Barkkit- dark brown tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Fallenwater- pale grey tom with an hip problem

RiverClan:

Leader:

Lakestar- dark navy blue she-cat with lake blue eyes

Deputy:

Pearlfang- white tom with brown eyes

Medicine Cat:

Otterdrop- brown tom with blue eyes

Warriors:

Stonefall- stone gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Leopardtail- bright orange tom with a spotted tail

Pheasantheart- white she-cat with amber eyes

Crowclaw- black she-cat with yellow eyes and former rouge and has her sights on becoming leader no matter what

Apprentice, Waterpaw

Reedclaw- Ginger tom with pale brown eyes

Quillfur- white she-cat with blue eyes, sister of Foxclaw

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Stonethroat- brown tom with a gray throat and gray eyes

Fishfin- moldy brown tom with pale blue eyes

Apprentice, Birdpaw

Snailclaw- tortoiseshell tom with orange eyes and long claws

Apprentices:

Birdpaw- dappled she-cat with yellow eyes

Heatherpaw- light gray tom with green eyes

Waterpaw- a tom so gray he looks blue and has shocking blue eyes

Queens:

Reedflight- rust brown she-cat with yellow eyes(expecting Leopardtail's kits)

Foxclaw- orange she-cat with yellow eyes(mother of Quillkit, Grasskit and Ivykit)

Salmontail- Black she-cat with moss green eyes(mother of Foxkit and Pearlkit)

Kits: Quillkit- pure white tom with yellow eyes

Grasskit- orange tom with grass green eyes

Ivykit- light orange she-kit with yellow eyes

Pearlkit- pure white she-kit with brown eyes

Foxkit- fox red she-kit with brown eyes

Elders: Dewleaf- matted old gray tom with a torn ear and blind blue eyes

Voletooth- an old she-cat with long teeth and yellow eyes

ThunderClan:

Leader:

Finchstar- Bright brown tom with even brighter blue eyes

Deputy:

Heatstorm- rust brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:

Willowstep- light gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Fernpaw

Warriors:

Crowheart- black tom with a speck of brown on his chest with brown eyes

Ferntail- pure white tom with emerald green eyes

Falljaw- black tom with an torn ear and blue eyes

Raggedleaf- red she-cat

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Tornsky- light grey tom with sky blue eyes

Apprentice, Deadpaw

Queens:

Shellleaf- Brown dappled she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Yarrowkit)

Honeyclaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes(mother of Fernkit, Cloudkit and Adderkit)

Apprentices:

Deadpaw- pitch black she-cat with an amputated paw when she was a kit

Wolfpaw- brown tom with a streak of grey running thru his spine

Fernpaw- orange she-cat with lake green eyes

Kits:

Yarrowkit- brown dappled she-kit with brown eyes and a short tail

Fernkit- Tom kit with Tortoiseshell fur and green eyes

Cloudkit- Pure white tom kit with blue eyes

Adderkit- Tortoiseshell She-kit with a long white tail and dark blue eyes

Elders:

Goldenheart- an old golden colored she-cat with one blind eye

Cats outside clan:

Bell- a fuzzy kittypet

Vale- a buff ginger tom with multiple battle scars

Foxy- fiery red pelt with blue eyes and has a brown spot on his forehead

Snake- black fur with many white spots and has brown eyes

Other animals:

George- a oddly friendly and old dog that speaks cat


	2. Chapter 2

_prolog_

"Retreat Windclan!"Moorstar the Windclan leader yowled, they attacked ThunderClan. Rainjaw and Swiftwind each had a kit in their jaws. Rabbitfur's blue eyes widened in horror."You stole kits?!"She hissed at their leader. Moorstar gave the medicine cat a look."So? We need more warriors."The tom replied."This isn't right and you know it!"She hissed and stalked away...

Meanwhile in the nursery...

"Ew! What's that smell!"

"Volekit!"His mother Willowfern hissed."That's not nice!"

"I want my mother!"A fiery red tom-kit with blue eyes and has a brown spot on his forehead mewled."Hush now little one..."Willowfern murmured."I-i want my mother..."The fiery tom mewled.

Later that night Rabbitfur went inside the nursery, picked up the two Thunder Clanner kits and sneaked them out of camp."Don't worry little ones..."She said through the scruffs of the kits."Where you taking us?"The black kit asked."Back home... Where you belong..."The Windclan medicine cat meowed.


End file.
